respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Camp 2
Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-20-53.png|The Four Trials Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-02.png|The Biker Outfit Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-07.png|The Rewards Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-11.png|Time Limit Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-22.png|Let's Begin! Summer Camp 2 is the second version of the First Summer Camp. Each week/trial has a different set of weapons to use, and only the weapons which meet that motto may be used in that week to achieve the prizes and win the tiers. Each of these part-events last 1 Week, or around 7 days. This is the 3rd event to have a sequel. Special Rewards: You can obtain the full set of the Close Quarters Pack by completing the 4th tier of the first three trials. Event Duration 3rd August 2015 - 31st August 2015 First Trial: Shotgun Mastery Status: Expired! Trial1-1.jpg|Tier 1 & 2 Trial1-2.jpg|Tier 3 & 4 Trial1-3.jpg|Tier 5 & 6 You need to use one of these weapons to complete the tiers : * Shotgun * Double Barrel Shotgun * Automatic Shotgun * Hunter Shotgun 'Tier 1' In missions mode, kill 15 enemies using : (see above) *'Reward:' 5 x Stun Grenades. 'Tier 2' In missions mode, kill 10 enemies in 1 match using : (see above) *Note: Do this 2 times. *'Reward:' 5 x Immunity Shields. 'Tier 3' In Team Vs Mode, win 10 matches using : (see above) *'Reward:' 10 x Medikits. 'Tier 4' In Team Vs Mode, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) *Note: You don't have to do it in a single match. *'Reward:' Close Quarters Mask. 'Tier 5' In Free for All mode, kill two enemies in a row in less than 2 seconds using : (see above) *'Reward:' 10 x Stealth. 'Tier 6' In Free For All mode, finish 1st in 5 matches using : (see above) *'Reward:' Bazooka with ocean blue skin. Second Trial: Rocket Mastery Status: Expired! Having a hard time completing this trial? You may find these tips useful. '' ' Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-08.png|tier 1 Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-19.png|tier 2 Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-23.png|tier 3 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-28-51.png|tier 4 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-29-08.png|tier 5 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-29-12.png|tier 6 ☀You need to use one of these weapons to complete the tiers : * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Missile Launcher * Thumper * Dragon's Breath Cannon '''Tier 1 In missions mode, kill 20 enemies using : (see above) * Reward: 5 x Spotters. Tier 2 In missions mode, kill 2 enemies in 2s times using : (see above) * Note: Do this 3 times. * Reward: 5 x Stealth. Tier 3 In Team Vs Mode, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) * Reward: 10 x Immunity Shields. Tier 4 In Team Vs Mode, win 5 matches using : (see above) * Reward: Close Quarters Vest. Tier 5 In Team VS, kill 20 enemies from at least 22m using : (see above) * Reward: 5 x Stun Grenades. Tier 6 In Team VS, finish top 3 in the winning team using (5 times): (see above) * Reward: Blue, orange and yellow Sniper Rifle. Third Trial: Sniper Mastery "You can find a detailed guide on sniping here." Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-37.png|Tier 1 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-30.png|Tier 2 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-21.png|Tier 3 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-17.png|Tier 4 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-12.png|Tier 5 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-05.png|Tier 6 Status: Expired! You are allowed to use the following Weapons: *Sniper Rifle *Anti Material Sniper *Hunter Rifle 'Tier 1' In Missions mode, finish first in 2 matches. *'Reward:' 10 x Medikit. 'Tier 2' In Missions mode, kill 20 enemies. *'Reward:' 10 x Spotter. 'Tier 3' In Free For All mode, get 15 headshot kills. *'Reward:' 15 x Stealth. 'Tier 4' In Free For All mode, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) *'Reward:' Close Quarters Pants 'Tier 5' In Team Vs mode, kill 4 enemies (in a row) without dying (in the same match). *'Note:' You must do this 3 times. *'Reward:' 15 x Immunity Shield. 'Tier 6' In Team VS mode, kill the same enemy. *'Note': You need to do this 5 times. *'Reward:' The water gun Skinned Scoped Assault Rifle NOTE: In the last tier, you have to kill one member of your opponent's team at least 5-6 times in the same match and you have to do this in 5 matches. You are allowed to kill other enemies too! Fourth Trial: Final Challenge SC2T4-1.jpg|Tier 1 SC2T4-2.jpg|Tier 2 SC2T4-3.jpg|Tier 3 SC2T4-4.jpg|Tier 4 SC2T4-5.jpg|Tier 5 SC2T4-6.jpg|Tier 6 SC2T4-7.jpg|Tier 7 SC2T4-8.jpg|Tier 8 SC2T4-9.jpg|Tier 9 SC2T4-10.jpg|Tier 10 SC2T4-11.jpg|Tier 11 SC2T4-12.jpg|Tier 12 SC2T4-13.jpg|Tier 13 (Old) SC2T4-13-2.jpg|Tier 13 (New) SC2T4-14.jpg|Tier 14 SC2T4-15.jpg|Tier 15 SC2T4-16.jpg|Tier 16 SC2T4-17.jpg|Tier 17 SC2T4-18.jpg|Tier 18 SC2T4-19.jpg|Tier 19 SC2T4-20.jpg|Tier 20 Status: Active! Tier 1 In Free for All mode, run 500m in 1 match. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 2' In Free for All mode, pick up 20 medals. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 3' In Free For All mode, kill 20 enemies. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 4' In Team Vs mode, kill 7 enemies in 1 match. Do this 4 times. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 5' In Team Vs mode, kill 20 enemies by headshot. *'Reward:' Gold. 'Tier 6' In Team VS mode, get over 800 points in 1 match. Do this 5 times. *'Reward:' Cash. Tier 7 In Free for All mode, finish 5 matches without dying. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 8' In Free for All mode, kill 3 consecutive enemies without reload. Do this 5 times. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 9' In Free for All mode, kill 2 consecutive enemies without taking damage. Do this 10 times. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 10' In Team Vs mode, run 500m without dying in 1 match. *'Reward:' Gold. 'Tier 11' In Team Vs mode, kill 10 enemies in 1 match. Do this 2 times. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 12' In Team VS mode, kill 10 enemies with one shot. *'Reward: ' Cash. Tier 13 In Free for All mode, pick up 4 medals without dying in 1 match. Do this 4 times. *'Note:' You must not die in the match, since you need to do it again in the next match or reconnection if you did die before getting the 4th medal. *'Reward:' Cash. 'Tier 14' In Free for All mode, kill the same enemy twice in 1 match. Do this 10 times. *'Reward:' 'Tier 15' In Free For All mode, kill 50 enemies. *'Reward:' 'Tier 16' In Team Vs mode, get over 1000 points in 1 match. Do this 10 times. *'Reward:' 'Tier 17' In Team Vs mode, pick up 50 medals. *'Reward:' 'Tier 18' In Team VS mode, kill 2 enemies in 2 seconds or less. Do this 5 times. *'Reward:' Tier 19 In Free for All mode, kill 12 enemies and pick up 12 medals in 1 match. *'Reward:' 'Tier 20' In Free for All mode, kill 25 enemies with 1 shot. *'Reward:' Semi-Automatic Sniper. Trivia *Oddly enough, the Thumper is considered as a 'rocket weapon' despite being a grenade launcher. *Unlike the previous Summer Camp, the grand final tier prize is obtained on trial 4 whereas the previous event had it on the 3rd trial. *This is the 2nd event to introduce a new sniper. The 1st being the Easter Egg Hunt. *During the start of 3rd week, there was a glitch where even those who got the skin of the Scoped Assault Rifle from the first event have to complete the last tier. This was soon fixed after 4 days of this trial's release. *Unlike the first Summer Camp, the Blunderbuss cannot be used in the 1st trial since it has been decided that its now not a shotgun. *This event has the most amount of tiers in the game, having a total amount of 38 tiers. *Tier 13 is considered the hardest tier in this event since collecting medals would usually end up getting killed by players before getting the 10th medal. *This is the first event to have no Facebook update post in the official Respawnables Facebook page (Other than the change in avatar and banner). *Many many player complained to Digital Legends about tier 13 or week 4 being really hard so in turn it was made super easy so that more people could finish the event Gallery Loading Pages SC2load1.PNG SC2load2.PNG SC2load3.PNG SC2load4.PNG SC2load5.PNG SC2load6.PNG Category:Events